Nathan Marsters
| birth_place = Grimsby, ON, CAN | death_date = | death_place = West Lincoln, ON, CAN | career_start = 2004 | career_end = 2008 }} Nathan Marsters (January 28, 1980 – June 8, 2009Hockey Spoken Here: Former RPI goalie killed in auto accident, Albany Times-Union, 2009-06-10. Retrieved on 2009-06-10.) was a professional ice hockey goaltender. Marsters was initially drafted by the Los Angeles Kings 165th overall in the 2000 NHL entry draft but signed as a free agent by the Anaheim Ducks in November 2005. He never managed to play in the NHL however. After spells with various minor league teams, Marsters had short spells in Germany's Deutsche Eishockey Liga with the Krefeld Pinguine and the Erste Bank Eishockey Liga with Graz 99ers before retiring in 2008. Nathan Marsters played college hockey at Rensselaer, during which he gained national attention as a figure in the Proposition 65–1 debate. Marsters was killed in an automobile accident in West Lincoln, Ontario, on June 8, 2009, when a deer crashed through the windshield of his truck. He is survived by his wife Olivia.Former NHL draft pick dies after truck collides with deer, Hamilton Spectator. Retrieved on 2009-06-10. Teams *2000–2004 Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute *2004–2005 Louisiana IceGators *2005 Portland Pirates *2005 Augusta Lynx *2006 Laredo Bucks *2006 Augusta Lynx *2006 Portland Pirates *2007 Wheeling Nailers *2007 Krefeld Pinguine *2007 Graz 99ers =Stats= *Season Team Lge GP A PIM Min GA EN SO GAA W L T Svs Pct GP A PIM *2000-01 R.P.I. NCAA 28 0 0 1631 64 0 4 2.35 14 13 1 833 0.929 *2001-02 R.P.I. NCAA 28 0 2 1627 70 0 1 2.58 15 9 3 807 0.920 *2002-03 R.P.I. NCAA 24 0 4 1286 73 0 0 3.41 7 15 1 596 0.891 *2003-04 R.P.I. NCAA 35 0 2 2094 75 0 5 2.15 21 13 1 882 0.922 *2004-05 Louisiana IceGators ECHL 54 1 12 3108 182 5 1 3.51 18 30 4 1660 0.901 - - - *2005-06 Portland Pirates AHL 37 0 0 2050 106 1 0 3.10 23 9 2 955 0.900 4 0 0 *2005-06 Augusta Lynx ECHL 4 1 0 219 14 0 0 3.83 1 1 2 80 0.851 - - - *2006-07 Laredo Bucks CHL 8 0 17 436 19 0 0 2.61 5 2 0 209 0.917 - - - *2006-07 Augusta Lynx ECHL 16 0 0 887 58 1 0 3.92 7 6 2 429 0.881 - - - *2006-07 Portland Pirates AHL 5 0 0 287 16 0 0 3.35 2 3 0 106 0.869 - - - *2007-08 Augusta Lynx ECHL 11 0 0 492 32 0 0 3.90 4 3 2 241 0.883 - - - *2007-08 Wheeling Nailers ECHL 6 0 0 281 18 0 0 3.84 1 2 0 183 0.910 - - - *2007-08 Krefeld Penguins DEL 9 0 0 543 32 0 0 3.53 4 3 0 223 0.875 - - - *2007-08 Graz 99ers Notes and references External links * * Category:Augusta Lynx players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Graz 99ers players Category:Krefeld Pinguine players Category:Laredo Bucks players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Louisiana IceGators (ECHL) players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:R.P.I. Engineers players Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:Born in 1980 Category:Dead in 2009